


Six Degrees of Separation

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man 2, M/M, Music, OOC Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music drabble to Six Degrees of Separation by The Script</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Degrees of Separation

Tony's life has officially, and so thoroughly, fallen apart. His best friend, and lover, just ran off with one of his suits. His other best friends, Happy and Pepper, refuse to talk to him unless its for business. Which was how he thought he wanted it, so they would not feel the pain of his death. He just didn't realize how much it would hurt. Lastly, he is dying from the very thing meant to keep him alive, and there is no way to cure it. Not unless he can do the impossible and create a new element. Which normally he would jump at the challenge, but now that the love of his life has left him, his best friends hate him and the media are back to painting him in a bad light, he is just not sure it's worth it. After all, even if he made it out of this mess alive who is waiting for him at the other side? 

Tony forces himself to his feet through his drunken haze and makes his way to the phone he tossed across the room early on in his mid-morning drinking binge. He hits the first number on his speed dial, and is not surprised when it goes to voicemail. 

"Rhodey, honey bear, I'm sorry. So very sorry platypus. I have been an ass lately. I guess since I won't see you again, and you will probably never here this I can't at least admit it on this. I'm dying. The palladium from the arc reactor is killing me, and only the impossible will cure it. No chances. I just hope the suit I made for you will protect you. Always love you," Tony ends the call before turning to an open window and hurling the phone out it and into the ocean. 

No chances indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will have a song that doesn't make me want to write OOC sad Tony. I promise it will happen...Maybe.


End file.
